1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solid composition which is preferably provided in the form of a water-in-oil (W/O) emulsion and comprising a large amount of aqueous phase, at least one wax and a silicone emulsifier, and to the uses of the composition, in particular in the cosmetics and/or dermatological fields.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the cosmetics field, the freshness of products applied to the skin is a major preoccupation in hot countries or else in summer, where the need for refreshing textures is high.
Compositions giving an impression of freshness are conventionally obtained by using aqueous gels or oil-in-water emulsions, the external phase of which is aqueous. This is because, with aqueous gels or with emulsions comprising an external aqueous phase, the immediate effect felt during application to the skin is contributed by the water, which immediately evaporates, thus giving an impression of freshness.
Furthermore, the active principles present in an emulsion are more effective when they are in the dispersed phase of the emulsion. Thus, emulsions with an aqueous continuous phase (oil-in-water or O/W emulsions) allow the lipophilic active principles to be more effective, whereas emulsions with an oily continuous phase (water-in-oil or W/O emulsions) allow the hydrophilic active principles to be more effective. It is therefore advantageous also to have available W/O emulsions. However, W/O emulsions exhibit the disadvantage of being uncomfortable because of the greasy and heavy feeling contributed by the external fatty phase which remains on the skin. Thus, these emulsions do not contribute freshness and are generally too rich in oils to be used during the summer or in hot countries.
To overcome these disadvantages, the preparation of W/O emulsions with a high water content has been envisaged. However, the water content cannot be too high for reasons of stability, or else a high water content has to be compensated for by the addition of several surfactants or gelling agents which can be detrimental to the comfort of the final composition, and can even result in problems of cutaneous irritation, in particular for subjects with sensitive skin.
The need thus remains for a stable water-in-oil emulsions, which comprise a large amount of water and which can be used in the cosmetics and/or dermatological fields, which do not exhibit the disadvantages of the prior art.